highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eyota/Eyota's Art Corner 2
EYOTA'S ART BLOG 'WELCOME TO EYOTA'S ART BLOG!' Hi there, and welcome to my art blog! Everything in this blog is 100% free, so if you're worried you won't be able to give anything to an artist for payment, don't have a worry at all! Please be sure you read the rules before you request art, and make sure to be patient when waiting for your requests to be completed! ABOUT THE ARTIST Hello! I'm Sarah- i'm 15-year-old gal that's proud to live in the state of Tennessee! I'm very involved in FFA, my farmwork, and of course, drawing! I have been making art since I was about 3, and since then have improved over time! I first learned to draw on MS Paint when I was about 11, and since then have developed my own style there- which, to say the least, sometimes surprises people. I also make art on Firealpaca, but do prefer MS paint because it's what I learned on. I'm best at doing feline and canine art, but i'm definitely down to trying something else and experimenting every once in a while! Little pixel animations are my forte and I absolutely adore putting as much detail as I can into every pixel of my art. I hope that when you request and get what you've asked for that you'll be happy with your result! And if you're not, I will do all that I can to achieve what you'd like. 'ART SLOTS' 'PIXEL ART 0/3' 'REGULAR ART 0/3' 'ART TRADE 0/3' 'ART BLOG RULES + SUGGESTIONS' 'RULES' #Please do not get upset if your art request comes later than expected or if it is cancelled entirely. I am a very busy person and I may not be able to complete your art request as quickly as you'd assume. Please, please, PLEASE have patience when waiting for your art, and I swear it'll come! #I have the right to close the shop and to cancel orders at any time I wish. Please be respectful if it is closed, for it simply means that i'm getting too many requests or is simply too stressed. #If you are unsatisfied with the result of your request, please let me know and I will do all I can to make sure you are happy with your result. Please do it in a kind way, though. #Art (depending on the type) can be finished in less than 2 hours, although that's depending on how busy I am, or if I am busy doing other requests before yours. Please be patient! On a good day I can get 6-8 requests done all at once. On a bad day, I may only get one piece halfway done. #Requests should not be extremely complex. Gradients are hard to do as well, but can be done as long as they don't go between more than two colors. Please don't have your character in an odd pose. #I refuse to draw anything suicide, gang, drug, self-harm, and extreme gore-related. I also can only draw felines and canines and (very rarely) big cats, which I don't do very often. Please never ask me to draw humans unless you want a stick person drawn. 'SUGGESTIONS' #When filling out your form it would be helpful for me for you to give as much detail as humanly possible. Please also remove everything that is in parenthesis. #You are welcome to add anything you think would be necessary for me to know onto the form. #Please do NOT code your forms. I'm begging you. #If your character has an OC page, please link it. 'LINEART CHOICES (pixel art only)' When requesting pixel art, you are asked to choose one of the following linearts for me to color in and/or animate of your character. Please include the number of the example when making a form in the 'other' section. Oie transparent (39)7.png|Option A Oie oie animation (7).gif|Option B Oie oie animation (1).gif|Option C aretee.png|Option D akizee.png|Option E Beaute.png|Option F Catcute3.png|Option G Catheadpixels.png|Option H1, H2, H3, H4 linesss.png|Option I 'ART EXAMPLES' Oie transparent (50).png Dogfang.png Oie transparent (38)7.png Oie transparent 44 (1).png Oie vArCUMfRoOqu.gif Oie transparent (27).png Oie oie animation (8).gif Oie 5pOHusWFZjvX.gif Oie oie animation55.gif Oie jdLI5nTX4M3t.gif Oie transparent (19)67.png Oie transparent (47).png Oie transparent (42).png Imageedit 3 71627983001.png Imageedit 1 8849811729.png Imageedit 1 4619801290.png Imageedit 1 7005112018.png Imageedit 1 9837542902.png Imageedit 1 5948358844.png Imageedit 1 7862239081.png Imageedit 1 4437036436.png Imageedit 1 4869033761.png imageedit_1_3256060298.png imageedit_1_3887205317.png imageedit_1_5061645627.png imageedit_1_6009142510.png imageedit_1_7921182069.png imageedit_1_8572668012.png imageedit_1_9419196434.png imageedit_1_9868429195.png 'ART FORMS' 'ART TRADE' Wiki User: type here Character Ref.: type here Background: type here Character Species + Gender: type here Expression + Pose: Ex. of your Art: type here Species you can draw: '''type here '''Pixel or Regular: if pixel, state the number of the lineart Fullbody or Headshot: which one 'REGULAR ART REQUEST' Wiki User: type Character Reference: type Character Species + Gender: type Background (if any): type Character Expression + Pose: type Fullbody or Headshot: type 'PIXEL ART REQUEST' Wiki User: type Character Reference: type Animation (if any): type Lineart Number: type Category:Blog posts